


Счастливый билет

by king_marionette



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette
Summary: Стивен не гей. Пусть его соулмейт парень, но у Стивена за всю жизнь ни разу не стояло и, как он надеялся, никогда не будет стоять на чужие хуи и задницы. Но в этот раз придется потерпеть и пересилить себя. Всего один чертов раз — ради высшего блага.





	Счастливый билет

Стивен делает вид, что просто хочет помочь. Ведь он президент кружка оригами, а Фред — капитан футбольной команды. Что вообще он может сделать спортсмену? Закидать его бумажными журавлями?

И нет ничего удивительного в том, что Фред пьян. Спортсменов, которые придерживаются здорового образа жизни, очень быстро развозит от спиртного. Особенно если в выпивку добавить парочку нужных таблеток.

И все же Стивен постоянно оглядывается, рядом ли тупые дружки Фреда, которые могли бы помешать. Но нет: все вокруг заняты своими делами, и на столе еще много неоткрытых бутылок.

Стивен крепко обнимает Фреда, взваливая его тяжелое накаченное тело на себя, и пытается дойти с ним хотя бы до первой комнаты. Его груз мычит что-то неразборчивое, и Стивен лишь сильнее тянет его в сторону, боясь, что тот проснется раньше, чем нужно.

Они совершенно разной комплекции, только ростом схожи. Для оригами не нужны мускулы. Впрочем, для футбола не нужно выдержки, которой у Стивена хоть отбавляй. Он сам не ожидал, что сможет продержаться так долго, выслеживая своего соулмейта изо дня в день в попытке выждать удачный момент.

И вот он — момент, который можно растянуть на два часа. Но Стивену с его делом хватит и десяти минут.

Смешно: что только не сделаешь, чтобы не умереть.

Стивен опрокидывает Фреда на кровать и тут же запирает дверь. Подумав, он подпирает ее стулом, хотя и так уверен, что им не помешают. На вечеринках никто не ломится в закрытые комнаты, прекрасно понимая, чем там заняты.

Первым делом он задирает майку Фреда, изучая его чистую грудь. После — глядит на свою. Разросшиеся корни уже успели натянуть кожу, грозясь ее порвать. Ничего удивительного, что Фред и не чешется, чтобы отыскать своего соулмейта, — у него еще полно времени. Даже не появились пока слабые зеленые корни злополучного дерева, которые при неудачных обстоятельствах могут прорасти в легкие.

Стивен вдыхает поглубже, ощущая дискомфорт в груди. Он ведь делает это не только ради себя, но и ради Фреда. Нужно потерпеть всего один раз — и Стивен перестанет умирать, а Фред вовсе никогда не заболеет, так и не узнав, кто из его многочисленных поклонниц оказалась его соулмейтом.

Стивен наклоняется и снимает с Фреда кеды, потом принимается расстегивать штаны, раздраженно думая, кто бы ему такое одолжение сделал. Опоил бы до беспамятства, подарил билет в здоровую жизнь и свалил. Но даже в его ситуации есть один плюс: билет дарят не ему, а значит, и задница будет болеть не у него.

Он стягивает с Фреда джинсы и приспускает его белье. Господи Иисусе, стоит поблагодарить всех святых за то, что сверху будет именно Стивен с его членом чуть меньше стандартного, а не этот гигант. Пусть такое чудовище удовлетворяет девушек, Стивену нужно лишь лекарство. А вот как пара — да где это видано, чтобы были вместе настолько неподходящие друг другу люди? Нет, слишком уж разные социальные слои, и Стивен это знал лучше других.

Он скидывает свою одежду в отдельную кучу, чтобы не перепутать потом с чужой. Конечно, обычно он предпочитает ее складывать, но времени на это попросту нет.

Стивен медленно разводит колени Фреда и рассматривает все, что открылось его взору. Было бы намного легче, будь его соулмейтом девушка. Или если бы сам Стивен был девушкой, тогда дальнейшие действия не вызывали бы вопросов. Мало ли какие фанатки могут преследовать капитана футбольной команды.

И Стивен не гей. Пусть его соулмейт парень, но у Стивена за всю жизнь ни разу не стояло и, как он надеялся, никогда не будет стоять на чужие хуи и задницы. Но в этот раз придется потерпеть и пересилить себя. Всего один чертов раз — ради высшего блага.

За его плечами лишь несколько просмотренных порно-роликов, где партнера растягивают игрушками, и Стивен даже не постеснялся купить три игрушки разных размеров. Не притрагиваться же к чужой заднице пальцами или языком.

Он достает из рюкзака эти три фаллоимитатора и смазку, уговаривая себя, что всего минут десять-пятнадцать — и он вылечится и забудет все, как страшный сон. Потому что уж лучше один раз переспать с парнем и быть здоровым, нежели умирать стопроцентным натуралом. Что уж говорить — каждая попытка секса с не соулмейтом будет заставлять его болезнь прогрессировать еще быстрее.

Стивен смазывает самый тонкий фаллоимитатор смазкой и неуклюже пытается впихнуть его во Фреда, ругаясь каждый раз, когда конец игрушки соскальзывает в сторону. К тому же в комнате полутьма и ни черта не видно.

Он достает мобильник и светит. Кладет его между своих ног и, придерживая фаллоимитатор второй рукой, чтобы не дать ему снова уйти не туда, надавливает на проход, медленно, но верно вводя игрушку внутрь.

— Давай-давай, — шепчет Стивен, облизывает губы, стремясь поторопить момент своего выздоровления. Не так важен комфорт Фреда, как сам результат.

Какая разница, каким будет этот первый раз? Главное, что он просто будет. И что, судя по рассказам людей, преодолевших свой недуг, даже его будет достаточно.

Он нетерпеливо двигает фаллоимитатором вперед-назад, держа Фреда за ногу и не давая ему перевернуться на бок. Действовать нужно быстро, и как только самая тонкая игрушка начинает скользить свободно, ее заменяет новая, но уже длиннее и шире.

Фред что-то сонно ворчит, слишком пьяный и не способный сопротивляться.

Руки Стивена трясутся, и он снова и снова пытается растянуть Фреда настолько, чтобы получить свой билет в жизнь. Но хуже всего, что у Стивена даже не стоит.

Одной рукой он пытается стимулировать свой член, скользя по нему сжатой ладонью, но все тщетно. Его не возбуждает ситуация, ему не нравится Фред, а еще мягкий член фиг засунешь в столь крепкую задницу.

Стоит пофантазировать. Он же смотрел порно.

Там… Он достает третий фаллоимитатор, самый большой. И нагибается, чтобы резиновой головкой кричаще-розового цвета надавить на губы Фреда, заставив его принять хоть сколько-нибудь.

И губы Фреда поддаются, головка полностью скрывается в его рту. Свой член Стивен и не думает пихать — все же парень в отключке. Конечно, Стивен видел подобное в порнографии, но сам на непроверенном человеке такое бы не стал пробовать. А Фред, пусть и был его соулмейтом, ему мало знаком. Оттяпает ему хозяйство и даже не проснется.

— Так, — выдыхает Стивен, когда приходит время всовывать во Фреда третий фаллоимитатор, размером очень похожий на его член.

Теперь уже проще. Фред лежит, иногда громко выдыхая, но так и не просыпаясь, а сам Стивен уже вовсю двигает рукой на своем члене, пытаясь представить более-менее эротичный образ. Он уже не надеется на полноценную эрекцию, хоть бы частично затвердел, чтобы хватило на самый хреновый в его жизни секс. Может, и этого будет достаточно.

Стивен распределяет смазку из тюбика на своем члене и пододвигается ближе. Он выдыхает, понимая, что в ближайшие пять-десять минут решится его будущее. Другого шанса может и не быть.

Член у Фреда уже напряжен, и сложно сказать, от чего: от выпитого, таблеток или же Фред оказался любителем анальных ласк.

Выдохнув и повторив про себя, что все делается ради высшего блага, Стивен направляет свой член во Фреда. И тут же нервно выдыхает — черт, все будет хорошо. Не может не быть.

Он толкается во Фреда, пытаясь поймать хоть немного удовольствия. И жмурится, представляя вместо Фреда какую-нибудь красотку. Только так и получается себя возбудить, хотя рука на чужом члене иллюзию заметно портит.

Стивен кончает достаточно быстро, навалившись на Фреда и ощущая на своей ладони влагу.

Он садится, вытирая ладонь о простыню. Настало время узнать, появилась ли татуировка, означающая его дерево.

Если да — он спасен.

Он сглатывает, опускает рукав медленно, моля Бога о том, чтобы этого раза хватило.

Лиственница.

Вот что росло у него в груди.

Вот его билет.

Лиственница.

Чертова лиственница.

Стивен быстро убирает следы преступления, в спешке натягивает штаны, накрывает Фреда одеялом и сразу выходит в коридор.

Он уже не видит, что, стоит двери закрыться, глаза Фреда открываются, он подносит к лицу руку и улыбается, радуясь подарку судьбы.


End file.
